


don’t just drink on thursdays

by haechns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 00 line - Freeform, Cute, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Smoking, babying jeno, crossfaded, mentions of sexual exchanges, sleepy jeno, theyre in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechns/pseuds/haechns
Summary: jeno and renjun decide to drink a little too much, and jaemin and donghyuck appear to add on to the list of things they’re ingesting that night.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	don’t just drink on thursdays

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy jeno and his beautiful love, for raspberry svedka.

being tipsy was something jeno was accustomed to. it was anything but new, feeling the alcohol slip slowly through his bloodstream, the feeling stronger and stronger with every sip. he hadn’t been drinking long, but the amount he consumed was starting to take its toll on him. 

jeno loved drinking. not too often did he plan on getting drunk, but when he was sitting in renjuns bed at 11:30 on a thursday, he decided it would liven up his very boring, anime filled weeknight. renjun had just returned from the liquor store, holding jenos favorite bottle of fake euphoria in his hands: vodka. specifically raspberry flavored svedka. 

he was a lightweight by any standard, maybe one or two shots (if he’s lucky) before the alcohol hits him like a fucking freight train. he smiles up at renjun, who rolls his eyes before climbing into bed next to him. 

he snags the bottle from jenos hand, taking a large sip before recoiling from the taste. renjun didn’t like alcohol. but boy, he loved getting drunk. 

that boy was so philosophical when he was plastered. he would talk for ages about any subject at hand, explaining it thoroughly, and coming out with a thoughtful conclusion and thesis like he was writing an essay. drunk renjun would’ve been oh so helpful in ap literature. 

he tightens the cap, placing the bottle on the floor. drinking was too much for renjun. he kinda wanted a nap. jeno could read the expression on his face, scooting closer to renjun and putting his head on the boys shoulder. 

“i think jaemin and hyuck are coming over later.” jeno mumbles, loosely intertwining his fingers with renjuns. renjun knew this meant jeno was comfortable, cuddled closely into his side. 

that was jenos favorite way to express his love towards someone. and he always made sure it was known, so that he could create the most comforting environment for the people around him. having his hand held made his feel safe. and it gave the other person, in this case renjun, the validation that jeno loves him just as much as he thinks he does. 

given, he was a little tipsy, causing him to be just a tiny bit clingier than normal. renjun didn’t mind, because he had some to drink himself. he allowed jeno to curl closely into his side and intertwine their fingers, resting his head on top of jenos. 

“that’s good. miss them.” renjun says, his thumb running circles over jenos knuckles. jeno felt the alcohol hitting him hard, giggling because renjuns hand was tickling him. 

drunk jeno was the total opposite of normal jeno. loud, giggly, and most of all, needy. that boy was needier than hell. he wanted hugs, he wanted kisses, he wanted to travel a little bit further than he ever had before with one of his three “sexfriends” as he liked to call them. 

jeno never had any problem sending a wink their direction, sitting on their lap and cuddling close to them. the kicker was that he could barely keep his eyes open, falling asleep right before any act could even begin to go down. 

anybody he did this with found him absolutely adorable in his drunken state, sleepy and peaceful with their arms wrapped around him. they’d continue on conversations, running their fingers through his hair or their hands up and down his back. they all cared so much for him. 

renjun in this moment, just wanted to protect jeno. as always, same with jaemin and donghyuck. they had such an overpowering love for him, and something that made them all happy was protecting that sweet boy. 

“let’s sleep before they get here, yeah, bub?” renjun asks, thumbing over jenos cheek. he was a sleepy drunk, when he wasn’t yelling, and was definitely down for a nap. 

he nods, slipping out of his sitting position to wrap renjuns arms around him, ensuring that he’s the little spoon. his favorite thing in the world is to be the little spoon. 

renjun sighs sleepily, kissing jenos neck softly before he drifts off. jeno stared at the wall, unable to sleep. he felt the alcohol coursing through his veins, smiling as renjuns arms tightened around him. 

making renjun, the most reluctant person in the world, soft, was one of jenos biggest accomplishments. when he could get renjun to brush his hair after he showers, and watch moana with him and cuddle, jeno could do just about anything he desired. 

jeno carefully reached for his alcohol bottle, taking another drink and squishing his face up bitterly. he loved his raspberry svedka, don’t get anyone wrong, but a little too much will make his face turn up quick. he wasn’t the greatest at handling his alcohol. 

he didn’t know how long it’d been since renjun dozed off into a comfortable sleep, his tiny body wrapping around jeno, cocooning the boy in his arms. all he knows is he hears a knock on renjuns bedroom door, jaemins head poking through in a cloud of smoke. 

jeno smiles lazily, while jaemin enters and kneels to jenos level. 

“hi, pup.” jaemin says, his hand resting under jenos chin, thumbing at his jaw. jeno grins, giggling as jaemin takes a hit from the blunt between his fingers. jeno snakes his way out from renjuns grasp, stumbling to find his vodka bottle before taking another swig. 

jaemin knew from the few mannerisms that jeno displayed in the short time he was there, that that boy was drunk as hell. and he also assumed it was off very little alcohol, which was proven by the nearly full bottle of vodka in jenos hands. 

jaemin knew more about jeno than he ever anticipated to learn. 

jaemin leads him out of the room, their fingers loosely intertwined until jeno laid eyes on donghyuck, who sat on the living room couch. he practically lunged at the poor boy, who caught jeno in his arms while he was completely off guard. of course, he didn’t mind, wrapping his arms around jenos warm body and holding him close. 

it wasn’t as often as jeno wanted that he got to spend time with donghyuck and jaemin. obviously, he’d love to move them into their tiny 2 bedroom apartment, but that would be completely unethical. and, in the wise wise words of huang renjun, “distance makes the sex grow hotter.” 

jenos like 80% sure he stole that from an episode of greys anatomy.

speaking of renjun, jaemin made his way back into the bedroom, to awake the sleeping boy. he sat on the edge of the bed, scratching his fingers through the boys hair. 

“hey, injun. it’s me. wake up.” nobody ever called renjun injun, except for jaemin, who found it more fitting. renjun thought it was endearing, yet it did annoy him. jaemin had that effect on people.

renjuns eyes fluttered open, rolling his eyes as he notices it’s jaemin waking him up. he pulls the boy from his sitting position, yanking him until his head rests on his stomach. renjun giggles as a small “oof” leaves jaemins lips as his head collides with the soft skin of renjuns abdomen, his fingers running along jaemins face. 

“it’s been awhile, huh, mr. na?” renjun smiles, his voice groggy and laced with the slightest tinges of cockiness and alcohol. 

he might’ve slept off some of his buzz, but he still had an inhuman amount of confidence surging through his body right now. this tends to work in renjuns favor, as it makes it much easier to sleep with hot boys and boost his self esteem. on the flip side, he gets a little too cocky. and has a lot of regrets in the morning.

“i guess so, huang.” jaemin lays a kiss to renjuns palm, pulling away from the boy as he stands. his hands reach out to renjun, who huffs sleepily. “cmon, hyuck misses you. like, a lot.” 

a rush of love coursed through renjuns chest in that moment, his chest hurting. and he’s never moved so fast in his life, jaemin leading him out of the bedroom with a blanket around his shoulders and his hands in jaemins. 

they both smile as they see jeno curled into donghyucks side, watching the boy roll a blunt with the widest, most curious eyes, like he’d never seen weed before. 

which was funny to every boy in that room, because they had all gotten high with jeno on multiple occasions. he seemed to have his memory wiped when he was drunk, and it was adorable to watch him stumble around like bambi and try to analyze how everything works the way it does. 

a spoon wasn’t just a spoon to drunk jeno. it was a conceptual device that would make eating simpler, and just because some guy said that it was a spoon, everyone in society believes that this object is a spoon. 

jeno scoots away from donghyuck as he notices renjun come out of the bedroom, so he can get the donghyuck loving jeno knew he so desperately craved. 

jeno made his way over to jaemin, biting his lip and holding tight onto jaemins middle. he wanted weed. drunk jeno had never smoked weed before. “get me high.” in

jaemins eyes went wide, shocked at the words spilling from jenos mouth. even sober jeno was a big advocate for alcohol over marijuana, but he guessed that maybe it was something he should try. 

getting crossfaded, although gnarly consequences, was probably the most fun jaemin had had in his entire life. he’d only done it once, and he decided never again. once is enough. 

“can i get him high?” jaemin asks renjun, who rolled his eyes. he was too caught up in donghyuck to even think about jeno, until he realized what was being asked. 

renjun sucks in a breath. “i don’t care what you do. i’m not his babysitter. i might top him, but that doesn’t mean i make his fucking life choices.” 

so that was a yes. jeno jumped up and down, letting jaemin lead him into his own bedroom. he opened jenos window as the boy flopped on his bed, sighing. 

jeno was sleepy, yes, but he always loved intimate moments with jaemin. it felt like the first every time, like every late night hook up was erased from jenos memory. he loved the feeling. he loved jaemin, and spending time with him made him feel like he was resting on cloud nine. 

“c'mere. come sit with me.” jaemin says, his hand reaching to jeno. jeno mumbles incoherently, before taking jaemins hand and sitting on the floor next to the window. jaemin sits on the windowsill, taking a drag from the blunt between his fingers. 

jaemin knew that jeno would regret getting crossfaded, but the thought of blowing smoke into his mouth sounded pretty damn hot right now. so jaemin said fuck it, and sat next to jeno on the floor. 

“pleaseeeeee.” jeno says, pouting hard, taking jaemins free hand in both of his. jaemin rolls his eyes, turning so he’s knee to knee with jeno. 

“you know how this goes, right, baby?” jaemin asks, jeno nodding his head. his eyes were glossy, so wide and excited. adorable. 

jaemin inhales, moving forward to put his lips against jenos and exhales the smoke. jeno coughs some out, forgetting what it’s like to get high. it’s been quite some time, and drunk jenos never experienced it. 

jeno remembers jaemins lips against his, though, and they were a big fucking yes. once his coughing settles down, he snatches the blunt from jaemins fingers, taking a drag for himself. 

he exhales the smoke, then leans to jaemin to slot their lips together. jaemin, completely unexpecting, wraps his arms around jenos waist, holding him as jeno scoots closer. 

it was a languid, sweet kiss, messy in a way that only two intoxicated people could manage. they were both sloppy kissers, and the alcohol and weed probably didn’t help much. 

it didn’t take long for jeno to feel any effect. he disconnects from jaemin, a trail of spit in between them. jaemin swipes it off, running it against jenos lips. jeno giggles, taking jaemins hands in his. 

“oh my fucking god, that was disgusting.” donghyuck snickers, renjun bursting out in laughter as jeno and jaemin turn to them, completely in shock. 

of course they were standing outside the entire time.

donghyuck and renjun fake kiss, making fun of the two as jeno shuts his eyes. he felt tiny, and didn’t want to make a sound. he was shutting down, mostly because of the insane amount of drugs he just ingested. 

jaemin flips them off, turning to see jenos reaction. he was smiling, but it was clear he was uncomfortable. jeno needed sleep. 

“how about we get you in bed? how’s that sound, pup?” jaemin asks, jeno nodding his head. the nickname “pup” always sent butterflies to his stomach, this no exception. 

“k. we’re gonna go in my room and… watch asmr videos.” renjun smiles, allowing donghyuck to drag him away. they were cute, in a weird, “i could really punch you.” type way. 

“bed, yeah.” jeno repeats, jaemin pulling him up. he sat him on the edge of his bed, telling him to lift his arms. jaemin knew damn well jeno slept too hot for a hoodie, and was confused how he could be wearing one in summer. 

jeno complied, letting jaemin pull his sweater over his head, gently, trying to avoid an unhappy jeno. he puts the blankets over jeno, tucking him in sweetly. 

jaemin tries to leave the room, to leave jeno be, but the boy grabs onto his hand, speaking in a tiny voice. 

“stay.” 

and jaemin does. of course he does. he’d walk through fire for jeno, and he’d love nothing more than to cuddle under the blankets with him. 

jaemin crawls in next to him, opening his arms for jeno to snuggle into. jaemin holds him close, his fingers running through jenos ebony hair. jeno was so content, rather content as he could be, his head beginning to hurt. 

“go to sleep, jen. i have you.” jaemin says, placing a kiss to the top of the boys head. 

and jeno was out like a light, in the arms of his favorite person in the world, drunk or sober.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u liked it >:) writing this was very hard when i A. don’t drink often and B. don’t smoke. like ever. BUT THANK U FOR READING <33333


End file.
